


[Podfic] by the light of the moon

by Jinxy



Series: sonhoedesrazao's tumblr fics [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: [00:06:30] | Podfic of sonhoedesrazão's tumblr ficby the light of the moon.Author Summary: He writes notes sometimes. Still.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [by the light of the moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457490) by [sonhoedesrazao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonhoedesrazao/pseuds/sonhoedesrazao). 



**[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ao519w651x9y86g/%5BSkam%5D_by_the_light_of_the_moon.mp3)**  [6 MB] |  **[M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l4us5z26c5l8h2j/%5BSkam%5D_by_the_light_of_the_moon.m4b)** [5 MB]

_00:06:30_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to sonhoedesrazao for giving me permission to record your fics. I really love the little snapshots you've written about I + E.
> 
> [Tumblr](deliciouswhenyousleep.tumblr.com) | [Twitter](twitter.com/jinxyreads)


End file.
